Old Damon or the new Damon?
by Marleyrockz
Summary: Elena and Caroline end up in 1864. They meet the past Damon and Stefan. Do they fall for them or do they fall for the new? Do they stay or do they go?
1. Chapter 1

"Caroline." I laughed as she tried to put the comforter on the bed. Tonight was a girls night, we decided. Just to get away from all the guys. We were at my house, as Jeremy was at Matt's for some 'guy time.' Caroline looked lost on how to do this. I mean, It's Caroline. I walked around the bed to take the comforter into my own hands. I laid it out nice and evenly on the bed. "Wa-la!"

"Okay, How can you do that when I can't and I'm the vampire here!" She sighed as she crossed her arms. I shook my head at her. I walked over to my side of the bed and got under the covers. Caroline also did the same. "Elena?"

"Yes, Care?"

"Are you in love with Damon?" That question came out of no where. I didn't honestly know how to answer her, to be honest. I didn't even know myself. Maybe, it's because Damon barley tells me anything about him or the past. I still wondered what he meant by 'You should of have met me in 1984, you would've liked me' Would I? "Elena?"

"um, I don't know, Care." I sighed as I looked up at the the ceiling. "I don't know."

"When you do," Caroline started. "tell me."

"Okay"

"Goodnight, Elena." Caroline yawned and turned off her night stand lamp. I turned off mine as well.

"Goodnight, Care."

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss." I heard.. Damon's voice? What was he doing here, and calling me.. miss? "Please, Don't be dead."

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes to meet a pair of blue orbs. I sat up to look around at my surroundings. I was in a grass area surrounded by large trees. I look over to see.. Stefan with Caroline. Stefan looked a lot different and so did Damon. What's happening? I looked back to Damon. "What year is it?"

"1864, Miss..?" He carried off after the miss part. "What is your name?"

"Um" Caroline looked at me like she wanted to know also. "It's Elena, Elena Donovan."

"Hello, Miss Donovan. I'm Damon Salvatore." He smiled at me before he got up and offered his hand to me. I gladly took it to get up. I got up and thanked him. "You're welcome, Miss Donovan"

"Can we go talk to my friend, Mr. Salvatore?" I asked him politely. He nodded and lead the way over. "Caroline!"

"Elena!" She ran and hugged me. "What are we going to say?"

"I don't know. Just let me do the talking." I whispered into her ear. She let go and stood next to me. I had no clue what to tell Damon and Stefan. "Um, thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome" Stefan nodded and smiled at us. Well, more to Caroline than to me. I smiled at Caroline, who blushed red. "Where are you guys staying?"

"Oh," I looked down. I didn't honestly know, where to go. Caroline and I didn't know anyone to help. "We don't know, you see."

"How come, Miss Donovan?" Damon asked curious. "I mean, you must have a home?"

"No, we don't" I sighed. Lies, lies, all lies. "You see, Our parents didn't really like us. They never spent time with us, they just gave us servants for their absence. But the other day, they kicked us out for no reason. They kicked me and my servants out. Saying that they will still be our servants and that they'll pay their family but we couldn't live with them. They never liked us. So, we have no where to go or live."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Donovan" Stefan nodded at us, sadly. I'd never thought I'd be that great of a liar. "Maybe, you could stay with us."

"We'll have to ask father." Damon turned his head to Stefan. Stefan nodded and smiled at Caroline sweetly. I smiled at Damon because I can't stop staring at him. He had black curly hair. He looked really handsome right now. He probably felt me staring at him because he looked at me. I blush before I turned my attention to Stefan.

"Well, you two stay here. While we go talk to our father." Stefan smiled at us. "Okay?"

"Okay" Caroline breathed. Damon smiled at me before he left to his house with Stefan. "Oh my god, I call dibs on Stefan."

"Go right ahead, Care." I laughed. I wasn't thinking about Stefan any more. I was thinking about Damon. How different could human Damon and Vampire Damon could be? I shook my head. I mean, they can't be that different.. can they? I sighed. "how long do you think they'll be?"

"I don't know, an hour and a half?" She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Elena."

"It's cold out here." I sighed. Caroline and I waited for about a good fifteen minutes till Damon and Stefan showed up. "Hello again, Salvatore."

"Hello, Miss Donovan." Damon smiled at me. Caroline bounced up and down. "You guys can stay with us."

"Yes!" Caroline jumped up and down. "I really need to go potty."

"Caroline." I looked at her. She looked like she really needed to go. "I think we should go before she pees her pants."

"Yes, we should, Miss Donovan." Damon smiled at me, once again. He held his arm out for me to link though mine. I weaved my arm though his and we headed off after Caroline and Stefan. "So, do you have any belongings with you?"

"Nope, just what I'm wearing." I sighed. "Mr. Salvatore, I'm sorry to be such a burden on you and your family. I mean, we can just leave."

"And go where?" He raised his eyebrows at me. I looked forward, shaking my head. I don't know. "Exactly. You two are staying with us."

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." I smiled at him. He was so kind. Unlike the old Damon that I know. We finally got to the house. It was huge. It was white. It's not big as the white house but it looks like it. We walked up the steps and into the building. Stefan opened the door for us and we thanked him soon as we got in the door. Damon came up behind me. "Let me show you to your room."

"Lead the way, Mr. Salvatore." I smiled at him. He smiled back as he lead me up the big stairwell.

_Maybe, I'll like it here.. _


	2. Chapter 2

Once, Damon got me all settled into my new room. He left off to somewhere. I was all alone in the bedroom now. I looked around to see there was a full body mirror, a old chestnut dresser and a huge bed. It was nice and cozy. I smiled at how simple it was. Damon came back with stuff in his arms that looked like dresses. "What are those?"

"Some of my mother's dresses." Damon smiled at me and placed the dresses next to me. I reached over to touch the material. The dresses cloth was soft, and nice. "I think they would look beautiful on you, Miss Donovan."

"Please, call me Elena." I purred to him. He smiled at me. I smiled at him back, kindly. "Thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

"Please, call me Damon." He winked at me. "I better go and cast my Father, goodbye. He's leaving for three weeks."

"Oh. Please, Thank him for me." I smiled at Damon. He nodded and left the room peacefully. I looked down at the dresses and sighed. What would the vampire Damon say if He knew that I was wearing his mother's dress. I get up and unclothed myself. I started to dress quickly into the dress. I realize that I couldn't do the corset myself. I sighed at myself.

"Elena!" I heard Caroline come in, and close the door. She looked at me, weirdly. "Do you need help?"

"Yes, please." I sighed and handed it over to her. She smiled as she came over to help me with the difficult corset. "Why did anybody ever wear these things?"

"I don't know." She said as she tightened my corset. I made a grunt. Corsets weren't very comfy, as you might say, to wear. I feel like someone is strangling me at my stomach. I wish to never wear these ever again. Ever. "There. Done."

"Thank you." I stood up straight. God, this doesn't feel so good. I turned to Caroline. "What do you want?"

Caroline rolled her eyes before she was smiling a hundred watt smile at me. "Stefan is so cute and amazing!"

"Good for you, Care." I rolled my eyes at her as I shook my head. "Has there dad left, yet?"

"Um." I looked up for a second. "His carriage just left now. So, I'll be in my room. Tootles."

"Tootles." I waved her off and she was gone in a second to her new room. I sighed before walking over to sit on my new large bed. I looked around the room. _My new room. _I sighed again. _I won't get use to this. _Why would I want to anyway's? I shook my head at how weird my thoughts were being. I heard someone knock on my closed door. "Come in!"

"Miss Elena?" Damon creaks the door open and comes in. He closes the door behind him. I look at him to see he's in a new outfit. He was wearing a loose shirt and baggy pants. I smile at him. He smiles with his blue eyes, twinkling. "I was wondering, if you wanted to take a stroll with me, or do something outside?"

"I would love to, Damon." I stood up, walking over to him. I stopped when I got in front of him. I smiled at him. "Let's do this. Shall we?"

* * *

We got outside. It was sunny and bright. I looked around the garden and the yard in front of me. There was a maze thing in the middle of the yard, with a statue at the far side of it. I looked to see two figures sitting on a bench that was past the statue. _I wonder... _I turn my head to Damon, who was looking at me. "I'll race you to the Statue."

"Okay. I always like a Challenge, Miss Elena." Damon raises eyebrow as he purrs to me. I rolled my eyes. "Miss Elena, are you rolling your eyes at me? how rude."

"Well, you better catch up, Damon." As I said that, I took off though the garden. I wanted to know who was sitting on that bench.. I ran though the maze as fast as I could to beat human Damon. I got to the statue and almost died. Vampire Damon and Stefan were sitting there. On the bench. Ignoring them, I I hung on the statue and smiled at human Damon when he got there. "What's my prize, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Whatever, you want it to be, Miss Elena." Damon smirked at me. _How Damon.. _I turned my head to see Vampire Damon and Stefan looking at me. I smiled at them. "Who are they?"

I turned my body towards the vampires. "Oh, there are servants. I think they found us."

"Oh." Damon breathes out behind me. "You have guy servants?"

"Yes," I sighed. "It's a long story."

"Will you tell me, Miss Elena?" I shrugged and walked over to the vampires, who was staring at Damon and I.

"Matt" I smiled at Vampire Damon, who raised his eyebrow at me. I turned my head at Stefan. "Jeremy! I'm so glad you found us!"

"Yes, I'm glad, we found you too." Vampire Damon stood up, so did Stefan. "So, Miss Elena, where do we sleep and stuff?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Mr. Salvatore." I nodded at them. Who, nodded back at me. I turned to Stefan. "Jeremy, Miss Caroline is around here somewhere. You may leave to see her now."

"Okay, Miss Elena." Stefan Bowed and nodded then left.

"Matt will you follow us?" Matt nodded to me. I turned to human Damon. "Damon, where do the servants sleep?"

"Right this way" Human Damon smiled at us and lead the way to the servant headquarters.

* * *

After we shown where, Vampire Damon was sleeping. I made him go change my sheets. Human Damon and I were going for a walk around the garden.

"Miss Elena, how did you end up getting your servants?" Damon asked. I stayed silent, thinking of what I was going to think. As I was thinking. We ran into Caroline and Human Stefan. "Miss Caroline, Brother."

"What are you two doing, brother?" Stefan asked Curiously at us. "Taking a Stroll?"

"Miss Elena was about to tell me how she got her servants." Damon smiled at his brother. "Want to join us?"

"Caroline?" Stefan turned to Care with a smile on his face. "Would you?"

"I would love to!" She cheered. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Shall we sit in the meadow over there?"

I nodded at everyone. Stefan and Damon lead Care and me over to a shady place. We stopped walking when we got there. I sat next to Damon. I sighed and looked at everyone. "Well, Caroline and I's parents didn't really like us. We didn't know why. They wouldn't pay attention to us. So, they paid this family. Who were so poor. My parents thought it was kind enough to pay them to be Caroline and I's servants to keep us company and to keep the food on the table.. The father and Mother only had son's, so they take care of us now. Our parents kicked us out but they still pay their family. They are all we have."

"I'm sorry." Damon looked down at me with tears in his eyes. _I must be getting better at lying. _I nodded at him, not wanting to say anything. I felt Damon's arms around me, hugging em to him. "I can't imagine, what you two are going though. I'm sorry."

"It's been hard but we always say that we're glad that we have each other, right Caroline?" I looked at Caroline, who was faintly nodding. Damon finally let go of me. I stand up, smirking at Damon. "I bet I can win running back to the house, Damooon."

"You're on." Damon smirked back at me.

* * *

I manage to win. I started to giggle as we walked into the house together.

"So, what is my prize, Mr. Salvatore?" I giggled at Damon. Damon scratched his head, thinking. "Think, Salvatore."

Damon shook his head and walked up to me. We were now nose to nose. _back away, Elena. This is a bad idea! _My head shouted at me. I started to breathe heavy. I backed up till Damon had me trapped against the wall. _Vampire Damon could be watching. Stop it! _My mind kept shouting. it was too late. Human Damon was kissing me. I started to kiss back. Our kiss was fast and hard. Not like, Vampire Damon's. Vampire Damon's was passionate and seductive. Human Damon's was fast and sloppy.

"Damon" I pulled away from him. He looked sad with his wide blue eyes. "I'm sorry. This is.. just so fast."

"No, You shouldn't be sorry." He sighed looking down. "I should be. I rushed this. Can we forget this every happened?"

"Sure." I nodded at him, blushing. "This never happened."

"Okay. I'm going to see if Lunch is ready." Damon nodded, smiling before he left.

I sighed.

_I felt bad. I felt bad because I wished that it was Vampire Damon was kissing me than Human Damon.. _

_but I didn't know.. That vampire Damon was watching. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Bravo!" I heard clapping from above the staircase. I looked up to see Vampire Damon there. He looked down but quickly hid it with a smirk. "Wow. Just wow."

"What do you want?" I straighten myself up. I watch him stop in front of me. He looked down at me with sadness in his clear blue eyes. "Damon.."

"You can't go for me but you can go for human Damon.." He said saddened. He furrowed his brows. "What does he have that I don't?"

I was about to say something but Damon left to go outside. I felt my heart break. I didn't want him to think I'd choose his human body then him. I wanted him, not the old him. I sighed. I knew now that I couldn't just go after him. I'll just have to wait for later. I looked down at the floor, thinking.

"Miss 'Lena." I looked up to see Human Damon smiling at me. I smile back, forcefully. _See, you don;t get the butterflies as you do as the other Damon! _I shook my head lightly. "Would you like to have something to eat?"

"I'd love to." I sighed, smiling. He leads me out of the foyer to the dining room. We walk over to the big oak table. Damon pulls out my chair. I smile at him before I sat down. He sat down next to me. I turned to him. "What's for lunch?"

"Sandwiches, Miss 'Lena." Human Damon smirked a little. _Don't do that, that doesn't suit you, only Vampire Damon! _I held my tongue before it came out of my mouth. A servant came out of two doors and placed our food in front of us. I thanked her and started eating the PB & J Sandwich. "How is it?"

"It's really good, thank you." I smiled before I bit off another bite. We ate i silence after till we were finished. "What now, Damon?"

"Well, I have to leave." I got up and turned my attention to him. He smirked. _Stop doing that! _"Well, I have to do some paper work for my Father. I'll be back soon."

"Oh okay." _Maybe, I can have that talk..._ My mind wonders into things I needed to do. Human Damon excused himself to leave to wherever he had to do. I walked out of the room and down the hallway. _I wondered where Vampire Damon is.. _ I thought as I walked out of the huge white house. I looked around to see Damon leaning onto a tree in the Meadow. I sighed as I started toward him. What of He didn't want to talk to me? What if He moved on? I stopped and shook my head at myself. _Stop thinking about that. Stop! _ I demand at myself. I breathed in to settle my nerves. I started to walk faster to him. After, a few minutes I was in front of him.

"Damon." I said his name softly. I felt butterflies flying in stomach. My palms were getting sweaty. _What is happening to me? _ Damon looked at me sceptically. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I get it, _Elena._" He rolls his eyes. He stands up straight and shakes his head. "Tell me, am I good in bed?"

"_What?__" _I was confused now. "I never slept with anyone in this decade.. So, I wouldn't know Damon.."

"Then what do you need to talk about?" He scoffed. "Like, Look how much your in love with him or how much He's a good kisser? Save it. I don;t want to hear it!"

"No, Damon!" I groaned. "This is so hard for me."

"How? Tell me." Damon spat. "Tell me, Elena. How is this hard?"

"Because I'm in love with _you, _Damon." I shouted at him. "I'm in love with you, not the old you. _I'm in love with you." _

"What?" Damon whispered in disbelief.

"I'm in love with you, Damon. I always have. I didn't understand why I'd always have butterflies in my stomach or why my hands went clammy whenever I'm near you, or hear your voice. Why I would always smile When I heard your name but now, I know. It's because I'm in love with you. Your smirks, your jokes, your eyes, everything. You make me feel so high. It's incredible. " I smiled at him. Damon looked down with his eyes watering. "Damon.."

"Elena, I love you." He whispered softly to me. I softly smiled at him. The butterflies were going crazy now. Damon started to lean down and kissed me. The kiss was soft and gentle. Not rough but soft. It was perfect. He pulled away, smiling. "I want to get back. Back to our time. I don;t want to be your servant any more. I want to be your boyfriend, nothing else. Nothing less. Understand?"

"Yes, yes I do." I smiled up at him. He nodded and turned. He walked away. I stood there in disbelief.

* * *

"Miss 'Lena?" I sat there smiling at Vampire Damon at the table. I turned my attention to Human Damon. After Vampire Damon left earlier, I went and got a special dinner ready for all of us. Human Damon smiled at me. "What would you like to do this evening?"

"I don't know, Damon." I smiled as I shrugged. "I might just turn in early. I'm tired."

"Oh, That's fine. I do too." He nodded understanding. I turned my head to catch my eyes with Vampire Damon's. Vampire Damon smiled at me before it turned into a hard line. "If you excuse me but I'm going to turn in."

"Good night, Damon" I smiled up at him. He nodded at me before he left up to his chamber. Soon after, everybody excused themselves to go to bed. I looked up to Vampire Damon. "Matt, be up in my room in ten minutes please."

"Yes, Miss Elena." He smirks at me. I smirk back turning my body to the staircase.

_Well, this will be interesting night. _


End file.
